The Last Soulrider
by themarauder99
Summary: Andrea kommer till Jorvik efter att inte ha ridit på flera år, inte efter att hennes älskade ponny Molle gått bort. Där träffar hon Snowheart, en speciell häst som hon knyter starka band till. Men samtidigt som Andrea dras in i äventyr hon aldrig kunnat vänta sig, så sänker sig mörkret över Jorvik igen...


_The Last Soulrider_

Jag kan inte förstå att mamma skickade iväg mig så här! På ett ridläger dessutom! Och nej, det är inte så att jag inte kan rida, jag rider väldigt bra.

Men inte sedan Molle försvann. Älskade, fina Molle med de kloka ögonen. När jag tänker på den lilla hästen kommer sorgen krypande. Jag ruskade på huvudet för att skaka bort de ovälkommna tankarna, jag fick inte bli deprimerad nu.

-"Vi landar snart i Jorvik, var vänliga knäpp era bälten", hör jag chafförens röst säga. Jorvik ja, det var så ön jag skulle till hette. Mitt ridläger låg i Moorland, där jag också skulle bo.

Snart känner jag hur flygplanet sjunker och landar. Jag är framme. Nere på flygplatsen ser jag en grupp med ridklädda ungdomar och jag rör mig ditåt.

-"Andrea?" säger en smal kvinna. Jag nickar tyst, och kvinnan räcker fram handen.

-"Jenna" säger hon med stadig röst. Hon ger mig ett litet leende innan hon börjar tysta ner de andra.

-"Okej, då kliver vi på bussen så är vi snart i Moorland!"

Jag sjunker ner på ett ledigt säte och blundar, men jag hinner inte koppla av länge innan jag hör en röst.

-"Ursäkta, kan jag sitta här?" frågar en tjej som jag känner igen från flygplatsen. Hon har ganska långt, rödblond hår som hon har bakat in i en fläta och blåa, vänliga ögon.

-"Javisst, slå dig ner" säger jag. Hon ger mig ett tacksamt leende innan hon sträcker fram handen.

\- "Siri"

\- "Andrea"

-" Har du ridit förut?" undrar hon. Jag skrattar och berättar att jag har växt upp med hästar. Min nyfunna vän var väldigt pratglad, så jag satt mest och lyssnade hela resan.

-"Vi är framme!" ropar Jenna och bussen stannar. När jag kliver av bussen slår en doft av stall imot mig. Jag drar ett djupt andetag och följer sedan efter Siri och de andra. Vi går ner mot en ridbana och bemöts av en tjock man som presenterar sig som Thomas Moorland.

Moorland är vackert, och det stora stallet är det bästa av allt. Det är stort och vitt med bruna knutar, och det såg luftigt och städat ut.

-"Dåså allesammans, välkomna till Moorland! Först hade jag tänkt att alla ska få gå upp till sitt rum och lämna era saker innan det blir hästutdelning!"

Alla började röra sig mot boendehusen, och jag kunde känna Thomas blick i nacken när jag gick. Mitt rum var väldigt mysigt, med en enkelsäng, ett skrivbort och en soffa. Tapeten var vit med svaga, blåa blommor och genom fönstret såg jag ner till hästarnas hagar. Det fanns ett gemensamt kök. Då såg jag en liten dörr i hörnet av rummet.

När jag öppnade den lilla dörren möttes jag av ett litet badrum, och jag började kika runt. Jag avbröts av en knacking på dörren.

-"Kom in!" ropade jag. Dörren öppnades och in klev Siri.

-"Vi ska dela ut hästarna nu, skynda dig!"

Nere på stallplanen hade de andra redan samlats, och vi skyndade oss dit. När alla ställt upp sig på ett långt led kom Thomas. Han började dela ut hästarna, men jag lyssnade inte så noga.

-"Siri.." sade han och jag spetsade öronen. -" Du ska ha Aaron"

Siri sprang in till stallet och jag var ensam kvar.

-"Ja du, Andrea... Vilken häst ska jag ge dig då? Jag hade tänkt ge dig Prinsen, men efter att ha träffat dig måste jag nog tänka om...

Mitt hjärta skenade runt som galopperande hästar, och när Thomas äntligen började prata kunde jag knappt andas.

-" Det är någon speciellt med dig Andrea, jag känner det.. Detta ganske är en galen ide, men jag måste få se. Du ska testa Snowheart.

Jag nickade skakigt och gick in i stallet. Nästan längst in fann jag Siri stå och borsta en stor tinkerhäst som jag antog var Aaron. Han var imponerande med sin långa man och blå ögon. Hon såg fokuserad ut, så jag gick vidare. I boxen brevid Aaron stod det en namnskylt med namnet Snowheart inristat.

När jag kikade in över boxkanten fick jag en chock. Där inne stod den vackraste häst jag sett. Hans kropp svällde av muskler, och hans fuxfärgade hårrem glänste. När han höjde huvudet såg jag hans blick. Den var ensam, sorgsen. Men det fanns endå något vilt i den, som skvallrade om att även om han stod här i stallet så var han inte tam.

Jag kom på mig själv med att sluta andas, och gick för att hämta borstar. Jag fick snabbt klart för mig att Snowheart inte var den enklaste hästen. Han var oerhört kittlig, och hoppade runt som en galning. När jag skulle sadla högg han mot mig, men då röt jag till åt honom och då stod han still så länge att jag kunde sadla. När jag var klar gick jag ut på ridbanan.

De andra hade redan suttit upp och börjad skritta, så jag skyndade mig upp på hans rygg pch klämde åt med hälarna. Något som jag inte borde ha gjort.

Han for iväg i vilt sken och lade av bocksprång efter bocksprång, men jag höll mig krampaktigt kvar i sadeln. Jag insåg att jag inte skulle ha en skans att få stopp på honom. Då mindes jag plötsligt alla träningar med Molle, när han trilskats och inte velat. Jag hade velat gett upp, men min mamma hade tjatat tills jag försökte igen. Men då använde jag min egen metod. Och det gjorde jag nu med.

Jag lutade mig bakåt, slappnade av och försökte följa med i rörelserna. Efter ett tag verkade Snowheart inse att han inte kunde få av mig, och saktade av till trav. Jag klappade honom på halsen och gav honom längre tygel. Han frustade och flämtade högljutt.

-"Duktig gubbe"

Det var först då jag insåg att alla stirrade på mig. Jag tittade in mot mitten där Thomas stod och fick syn på en pojke brevid honom. Pojken hade svart hår med en grå strimma i luggen, och vänliga gröna ögon. Han såg lite äldre ut än jag, men ändå väldigt ung.

När han märkte att jag stirrade på honom sprack han upp i ett brett leende, och jag vände snabbt bort blicken.

-"Andrea, du kan ta in honom i stallet". Jag kommer och pratar med dig sen.

Jag nickar mot Thomas och går mot stallet med den svettige hästen brevid mig.

Jag vet inte riktigt, men jag tycker om honom. Snowheart, alltså. Han är speciell, och det känns som att han faktiskt tycker om mig, lite. Det kanske låter lite konstigt, men det känns så. När jag spolat av honom och satt å honom ett svettäcke sätter jag mig utanför boxen och lyssnar på när han tuggar på sitt hö.

Lite senar kommer Thomas in i stallet och sätter sig brevid mig. Han börjar prata och jag lyssnar uppmärksamt.

-" Du förstår, jag har aldrig lyckats tämja Snowheart. Han är sin egen, men han har alltid varit själv. Fram tills du kom. Som jag sa, det är något speciellt med dig, och det var därför jag gav dig Snowheart. Han är också speciell, men behöver någon. Han behöver dig."

Jag lät Thomas ord sjunka in, men när jag trodde han var klar så fortsatte han.

-" Jag vill att du och Snowheart träffar en gammal vän till mig. Hon heter Elizbeth Sunbeam, och jag tror hon kan hjälpa er.


End file.
